b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Baraggan Luisenbarn
Baraggan Luisenbarn is an Arrancar and was once the God-King of Hueco Mundo until he was deposed and replaced by Sosuke Aizen and reluctantly became the Segunda (Second) Espada in the latter's Arrancar Army. Appearance Baraggan has the appearance of an elderly man with a white mustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan is quite stocky and muscular, and when standing (albeit with the slouch of an elderly person) he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining; he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun-like emblem. His overall appearance is like that of a Viking warlord (minus the stereotype horned helmet). The location of his Espada tattoo is unknown. Like most Hollows, his Hollow hole is in the center of his chest, though it has never been seen. The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a five-pointed crown just above his forehead. When he was the King of Hueco Mundo, his crown had four elegant protrusions which were ornately decorated. Personality Unlike the other top Espada, Baraggan is cruel, brutal, barbaric, and sadistic. He takes any chance he can get to bully and/or order around those whom he believes are inferior to him (which, by his estimation, means everybody); unsurprisingly, he is not well-liked amongst the Espada. Baraggan bears an intense grudge against Sosuke Aizen for deposing and enslaving him and wants to kill him very badly. Because of his hatred for Aizen, Baraggan is likely the only Espada who isn't fooled by Aizen's charm and lies (except Ulquiorra Cifer, possibly), though reluctantly knuckles under him due to Aizen's power. Baraggan is notable for being supremely arrogant, with a penchant for fancying himself as a god due to his ability to control time. Due to his Aspect of Death (Aging), Baraggan possesses a sense of fatalism, claiming that everything succumbs to time eventually, and will often lecture his opponents about this. He is also a very ruthless combatant, and he seems to take a sadistic pleasure in making his opponents rot away. He tends to refer to his opponents as "ants" and considers them to be beneath his notice, the exception being Aizen, whose power he seems to be all too aware of. Baraggan is easily angered, despite (or more likely because of) his pride and power, and his short temper, likely brought about by his egomania, has caused him to inevitably underestimate his opponents and behave rather recklessly and ruthlessly. He will, when provoked, gladly go on a rampage while ranting about his supposed superiority and that everything is subject to time. Biography Baraggan was once the undisputed "God-King" of Hueco Mundo, ruling over a vast "kingdom" and a large army of Hollows. He became bored due to there being nothing left to conquer. However, he occasionally clashed with fellow Vasto Lorde Tia Harribel, who repeatedly refused his demands to join his army, though despite this he made no notable attempts to kill her. One day, Baraggan was approached by three Shinigami: Sosuke Aizen and his two subordinates, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Baraggan made no attempts to force them to leave, as their arrival alleviated his boredom, despite witnessing Aizen kill a member of his army. Baraggan and Aizen exchanged pleasantries, but when the latter offered him power in exchange for an oath of subservience, Baraggan quickly grew annoyed and ordered the trio to leave. Unintimidated, Aizen activated his Shikai, Kyoka Suigetsu, and proceeded to destroy Baraggan's remaining army while the Vasto Lorde watched in shock. Baraggan then attacked the trio in a fit of rage, but was quickly overpowered and stripped of his kingship. Sometime later, Baraggan was turned into an Arrancar and became the ''Segunda ''(Second) Espada in Aizen's army, complete with six Fraccion: Ggio Vega, Nirgge Parduoc, Choe Neng Poww, Findor Carias, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, and Avirama Redder. Despite being subservient to Aizen, Baraggan not-so-secretly despised him and vowed that to kill him one day and reclaim his throne. Trivia *Baraggan's Aspect of Death is Aging (Time). *Baraggan's Resurreccion bears the strongest resemblance to his Hollow appearance out of all Arrancar, to the point of looking exactly like it, except with a different crown. *Despite being one of the most powerful strongest Espada, Baraggan is killed rather easily by his final opponent in both timelines. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada